Frostbitten
by ChibiChick13
Summary: A random collection of Gruvia One-shots. Some fluffy, some smutty and some just funny. Rated T/M
1. Fever Dreams

**Hello readers! I'm back! With the collection of one-shots I had been wanting to write for so long. And trust me, there's more where this came **

**from. So I will definitely be adding to this collection.. just wanted to get it rolling. **

**...**

**So this particular story, Is rated T. I hope you enjoy it^-^ Btw; I don't know for certain if Ice wizards can actually**

** get sick, but for this story, let's just pretend that they can;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

...

The crisp autumn day held a slight chill in the air, as a gentle rain showered the town of Magnolia. Juvia hummed to herself as she strolled through the streets that had become scarce, due to the weather. The wide hood of her blue coat, shielded her from the rain and in her hands, she securely held the handle of a wicker basket. Juvia smiled as she thought to herself. 'Gray-sama will be so pleased when Juvia brings him this homemade soup and herbal tea. His sickness will vanish once he tastes Juvia's tasty soup she made with love!'

The bluenette giggled quietly and rounded the corner, bringing her to Gray's place. She quickly ascended the flight of stairs and stopped in front of his door. Holding the basket with one hand, Juvia took a minute to push back the hood of her coat and smooth out her loosely curled locks. After adjusting the hem of her dress, she took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. She patiently waited as she could hear some rustling noises inside his apartment and then a thud sounded behind the door.

She lightly jumped at the abrupt noise, but then she heard the heavy lock unhinge and she quickly straightened herself as a small smile graced her lips. The door slowly opened, revealing a very weary looking Gray, who stood hunched over and groaned uncomfortably. His black hair was more disheveled than usual and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Juvia gently furrowed her brows as her heart ached with sympathy at how miserable her beloved appeared.

Focusing his eyes, he suddenly spoke. "..Juvia?"

The girl perked up and replied in a soft tone. "Yes Gray-sama, Juvia is here. She brought you yummy soup and has come to take care of you."

Gray leaned against the wall with a pained grunt and mumbled. "What? I don't -"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia suddenly exclaimed as she looked at him, his chest and feet were bare, leaving him solely in some pajama pants. "You're shirtless! It's too cold outside! Quick, let Juvia in." She said as she pushed the door open wider and proceeded to let herself in.

Gray groaned quietly as he moved his arm to let her pass, then promptly shut the door.

"Juvia, you know you didn't _have_ to come over here. It's really not that bad." The ice mage said as he watched Juvia walk into the kitchen and set her basket on the counter.

"Don't be ridiculous Gray-sama, it's Juvia's job to be here for you. Now you just relax and let her take care of everything!" She replied with a warm smile.

Gray let out a quiet exhale while he leaned against the wall and tiredly rubbed his eyes. The bluenette walked up and took Gray's hand, getting his attention. "Come Gray-sama, you must rest." She then started pulling him over to his bed, despite his griping about being able to walk on his own.

Once she all but forced him onto his bed, she beamed brightly while saying. "Just stay right there, Juvia has a surprise for you!" With that, she giggled excitedly and left the room.

Gray spiked an eyebrow at her retreating form, then he sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto the bed. In his current state, even the most simple of physical activities, was exhausting. Just getting up to answer the door, wore him out and that in itself, frustrated him to no end.

After a couple minutes of laying there in silence, he heard "Okay Gray-sama.."

He then propped himself up on his elbows and turned toward the doorway, immediately widening his eyes at the sight. Juvia stood in front of him dressed in a pink nurse's uniform, complete with white thigh highs and a little hat.

His jaw went slack as he took in the whole look from top to bottom. "Nurse Juvia is here to take care of you, Gray-sama." She said with a wink and a smile.

Gray swallowed hard as his cheeks got a little more flushed. "Uh..." He trailed off, as Juvia sauntered up to him in her white heels and he quickly sat upright on the bed. Stopping at the bed, she then knelt down in front of him and smiled sweetly while lifting her arm up. Gray stiffened as her hand slipped under his messy black bangs and pressed her palm to his forehead.

She instantly gasped as her eyes widened anxiously, "Gray-sama, you're burning up!"

The ice mage visibly slumped. "Yeah, I-"

"Gray-sama needs to be resting!" Juvia suddenly exclaimed as she put both hands on his shoulders and started pushing him backwards.

Gray widened his eyes as his fingers gripped the mattress. "Juvia, quit it! I _am_ resting!" He fired back.

The bluenette shook her head. "No Gray-sama isn't!" She cried and with an insistent shove, she forced him onto his back, ignoring his holler of protest.

Gray quietly growled as she straddled his waist, while her hands kept his broad shoulders pinned down. Her dark blue eyes were filled with concern as she looked down at him. "How long has Gray-sama had a fever?!"

He let out a small sigh, before answering gruffly. "Since this morning."

The water mage pouted sadly as she made a small nervous sound in the back of her throat.

Gray softly cleared his throat while looking her over and his brow raised ever so slightly as he added. "And you know, that little outfit of yours may be making the fever worse."

Juvia scoffed at that and moved her hand up, "Gray-sama, get your mind out of the gutter!" She said while gently flicking his forehead with her thumb and index finger.

Gray grunted in annoyance and turned away, protecting his forehead with his hand while frowning at the girl. Juvia put a finger up to her mouth in thought, then she climbed off of him and put her feet back on the ground.

After adjusting her uniform, she turned toward the ice mage and held up both her hands as she instructed. "Stay right there, Gray-sama. Juvia will be back."

He tried not to roll his eyes as he answered hastily. "Trust me, I won't move."

She simply nodded her head, then turned on her heel and marched into the kitchen.

Gray softly shook his head, before he relaxed his neck and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. Juvia pulled out a large bowl from one of the cabinets and started filling it with cold water. As Gray looked at the rough surface of the wall, he began making aimless patterns with his eyes, until his vision became heavily blurred all of a sudden. He promptly shut his eyes and groaned in mild frustration, while his hand came up and gently rubbed his eyelids.

Juvia came walking up to the bed then, with the large bowl in her hands. "Gray-sama, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Gray continued massaging his eyes as he answered lowly. "Forget it, it's nothing.."

The bluenette slightly twisted her mouth as she looked at him, silently questioning his dismissive statement. Deciding not to bait him further, she let it go and put the bowl on his night stand. She then sat on the bed next to him, while dipping a small towel into the cool water, making Gray finally open his eyes and rest his hand on the pillow beneath him. Juvia lightly squeezed the excess water from the towel, then turned her upper body toward him.

"What are you-" He started to ask, but he stilled when her fingers swiftly brushed his bangs back while her other hand moved in and laid the damp cloth on his forehead.

Gray immediately relaxed at the much welcomed rush of cool and he sighed in content as his eyes closed. Juvia beamed brightly as her hands came back to rest in her lap. Knowing that she had helped ease some of his discomfort, made the water mage very happy.

The cold cloth felt heavenly against his abnormally warm skin and Gray relished the sensation as a few droplets of water rolled down his temples, while a barely audible groan emitted from him.

Juvia's eyes sparkled with delight as she tilted her head to the side and asked in a gentle tone. "Is that better, Gray-sama?"

His eyes remained closed as he responded with a simple, "Mmm."

Juvia smiled to herself as she watched him adoringly, enjoying how calm and serene he appeared. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and her gaze innocently landed on his chest, observing it rise and fall with each breath he took.

But before long, Juvia surrendered to her old habits and her eyes started roving over his muscular torso leisurely. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she followed the deep ridges of his six pack abs toward his navel and beyond. She came to the alluring broad v-shaped indents that ran down his lower stomach and disappeared under the waistband of his pants. She bit her bottom lip as she lingered on the spot where the lines had pointed her to, then she suddenly realized what she was doing and shook her head.

'Juvia stop it! Gray-sama is sick and this is not the time to be ogling his marvelous body!' She scolded herself mentally.

After dispelling her naughty thoughts, Juvia exhaled quietly and brought her attention back to his face. She was quite surprised however, to find his dark eyes open and fixed on her with a questioning gleam in them. Her face instantly flushed in embarrassment and she timidly looked away, not noticing the corner of his mouth tug upward in amusement.

She quickly tried to think of something to change the subject and that's when she remembered the basket she brought. "Soup!" The water mage said suddenly and turned back to Gray who had a confused expression on his face.

"Juvia almost forgot, she brought some homemade soup with her! Do you want some, Gray-sama?" She asked with a hopeful and eager spark in her blue eyes.

Gray lifted his hand and nudged the damp towel up on his brow as he replied evenly. "Um, sure."

Juvia beamed excitedly as she stood up. "Okay, you just relax and Juvia will bring you some." And with that she spun around and headed into the kitchen gleefully.

The ice mage watched her go over to the wicker basket on the counter and pull out a large container with a secured lid. With a quite groan, Gray lifted himself up and leaned his back against the headboard, then caught the cloth just as it was about to fall off his forehead and tossed it onto the night stand. He then ran his fingers through his semi damp hair and enjoyed the refreshing coolness on his scalp.

After dishing some of the soup into a bowl, Juvia made her way back over to him, being very careful not to spill the food. Gray very slyly, snuck a glance at her long legs in those tempting white thigh highs, before he averted his gaze and cleared his throat as casually as possible. The bluenette was too busy concentrating on the bowl in her hands to notice as she walked up, then very smoothly, sat on the edge of the bed.

Getting a hefty spoonful, Juvia smiled warmly as she extended her arm and cooed, "Open up, Gray-sama."

He in turn, spiked his brow sharply while giving her an incredulous expression. "What, seriously? You know I _can_ feed myself, Juvia."

The girl pouted sadly. "But, Gray-sama is sick! He shouldn't waste his energy on such a small task like eating."

"Lifting a spoon takes very little energy. I think I can manage." He said while reaching for the bowl.

Juvia gave him a very pleading look as her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, making Gray's chest twinge painfully. With a defeated sigh, he dropped his hands. "Fine.. But just _one_ bite, okay?"

The water mage's eyes sparkled with joy and she nodded her head in acceptance. She then got a fresh spoonful and leaned toward him eagerly. His face warmed in embarrassment, as he paused momentarily to scowl at the silver wear in front of him. He then swiftly took the spoon into his mouth, then clutched it with his teeth and pulled his head back, taking the utensil with him. Juvia blinked once then smiled at him endearingly.

"There, happy now?" He mumbled as he took the bowl from her hands and pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"Mmm hmm. So how do you like the soup, Gray-sama?" She asked with a small tilt of her head.

After another spoonful, he slightly shrugged one shoulder as he answered. "It's fine."

Juvia simply beamed in return and watched him for a moment. She glanced down at his dark blue pajama pants with polar bears on them and she grinned in adoration.

Before long, Gray finished the soup and set the spoon back into the bowl.

Juvia turned to him and asked. "Do you want some more, Gray-sama?"

He gave a small shake of his head as he glanced at the dish. "Nah, I'm good."

Juvia nodded her head, then stood up and quickly adjusted her skirt, before she leaned toward him while extending her arm. "Juvia will take that for you, then."

Gray blinked at her, "Umm..."

Her eyes sparkled warmly as she gently took the bowl from his grasp, then straightened herself.

The ice mage looked away, feeling a little awkward. "You know..it's not like I'm totally helpless, Juvia. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot." He said in a low tone.

To that, the girl smiled gently. "Juvia knows that. She just wants to be there for Gray-sama in any way she can, because she cares so much."

Gray averted his gaze as he nervously ruffled his hair, his cheeks flushing in response to her confession.

Juvia's smile widened a little more. She knew him all too well. They had been going out for a couple months and she understood that he had a difficult time verbally expressing his feelings. She had told him how she felt and she knew that he cared for her, but she hadn't heard those words from him. But Juvia didn't mind, she promised to be patient and let things happen on their own.

"Now you just rest, while Nurse Juvia takes care of things." She stated while giving him a quick wink, then turned away and headed back to the kitchen.

He finally looked up just to see her disappear into the kitchen and he sighed quietly while slumping against the headboard.

Juvia went over to the sink and washed the bowl, then put it away. Looking around, she noticed other dishes, so she decided to clean them as well. And before she knew it, she had cleaned the entire kitchen. Admiring her handiwork, the bluenette released a satisfied sigh while wiping her brow. 'Not that's better.' She thought gleefully.

Putting the towel back, she left the kitchen and went to go check on Gray. As she approached the bed, she froze when she saw him laying on his side facing her, fast asleep.

She bit her lip to suppress an adoring whimper, then she very quietly, tip-toed up to the mattress. He was curled up on top of the sheets with one hand tucked under the pillow and the other resting on the mattress in front of him. Juvia held her cheeks with both hands as she beamed from ear to ear. She then knelt down to get a better look at his face. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly, barely making a sound in his slumber. The water mage tilted her head to the side as a light blush dusted her cheeks. Even though Gray was a very handsome young man, when he slept, Juvia always thought he looked more like a boy. The way his features turned soft and peaceful, much like a child. She sighed to herself, savoring this tranquil moment.

She took notice of how his face was still flushed, from his lingering fever and she furrowed her brows. 'Poor Gray-sama..' She thought sympathetically.

Glancing at the bowl of water on his night stand, Juvia reached up and dunked the cloth into the cold water. Once she wrung the towel out a bit, she very carefully leaned forward and pressed it to his temple. A very low and soft groan emitted from him, making the bluenette grin with delight. She kept it there for a moment, then moved her hand down and tried brushing aside a few of his bangs to get to his brow. The action tickled his skin and he slightly nuzzled his face into the pillow beneath him as a tiny guttural sound rose up from his throat. Juvia swiftly brought her hand to her mouth and bit down on the knuckle of her index finger to quiet her giddy squeal. 'Gray-sama is too cute for words!'

"Juvia.." His sudden deep voice, took her by surprise and she nearly jumped as her dark blue eyes widened in disbelief. She promptly looked at his eyes, making sure he hadn't awoken. But from what she could tell, he appeared to be still sound asleep.

She cocked her head to the side curiously and studied his face. When nothing else happened, she bit her bottom lip and leaned forward.

"Yes, Juvia is here." She said in a velvety voice as she touched the chilled cloth to his forehead. Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she noticed how he visibly relaxed once she did.

He released another pleased groan. "Love you.."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat as her breath hitched in her throat. She froze in place, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. Her knees suddenly felt weak so she sank down to the floor beside the bed with a heavy sigh. She placed a hand over her beating heart and looked back to the sleeping ice mage, her face flushed bright red.

'He really did say that! Even though it was mumbled, Juvia heard it clear as day. Oh Gray-sama...' She thought to herself as happy tears rimmed her shimmering blue eyes.

Gray shifted his head on the pillow and sighed quietly, making the water mage smile affectionately. She pushed herself up to her knees, then gently laid both her arms on the edge of the mattress and rested her chin on her fore arm. She tilted her head to the side and watched him sleep, the corners of her mouth curling upward in a blissful grin.

She then whispered. "I love you too, Gray-sama."

...

**Tee hee! I love the concept of a strong guy all sick and needing to be taken care of, but is too proud to ask for it:) So cute!**


	2. Sneaky Scavenger Hunt

**Hello again! This little story is Rated T. Please enjoy:)**

...

"Come on, there has to be _something_!" Juvia exclaims with a touch of urgency in her tone.

She stops in the middle of a grassy lawn, putting one hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun and scans the area for her target. Slightly lifting one heel, she spins on the ball of her foot in her black converse sneakers. Her long wavy azure hair is pulled into low pigtails with a few side swept bangs framing her pretty face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots something red at the bottom of a nearby bush. A hopeful smile flashes across her delicate features, before she runs over to the shrub and kneels down in front of it. Her hands push aside the twisted branches and she sticks her head in, to better see the red object. Her deep blue eyes sparkle joyfully when she spots a lone red plastic cup on the ground and she lets out an excited, "Ah ha! There you are!"

Just then, a young guy with long black hair and facial piercings, runs up onto the yard to catch a football, when he hears some rustling to his side. Curious, he glances to his left and instantly raises a brow when he sees a girl's backside and legs sticking out the side of a bush. Her behind wriggles a bit, while soft grunting can be heard. The guy stares at the odd sight with his mouth ajar, until the runaway football hits him in the head and he promptly falls to the ground with a pained groan.

Juvia finally snatches the cup, then pulls herself out of the shrub and beams happily. She quickly fixes her hair, then swings her pink back pack off her shoulder and pulls open the zipper. She stuffs the cup inside the bag, zips it back up and slips her arm into the strap.

"Okay, red plastic cup.. Check!" She confirms proudly to herself.

"Juvia!" A girl's voice calls.

The bluenette twists her head toward the noise and sees a young blonde girl, waving to her from across the street.

After looking to make sure the road is clear, Juvia jogs over to her friend who anxiously bites her nails as she waits on the sidewalk.

"Hey Lucy." Juvia greets her, slightly out of breath.

"Juvia! Do you have any idea where I can find a harmonica?!" Lucy asks frantically, an apparent desperation in her brown eyes. Her straight blonde locks are pulled into a side pony tail and both Lucy and Juvia are wearing matching white t-shirts with their sorority's letters printed on the front.

"No I'm sorry Lucy. Are you almost done with the scavenger hunt?" Juvia inquires the nervous blonde.

Lucy whimpers worriedly and her eyes dart around the yard erratically. "Can't talk! Must search!" She yells, then without another word, she bolts off across the yard toward another sorority.

Juvia is left hanging, but she quickly brushes it off as she reminds herself that she has her own task to complete and time's running out.

...  
><strong>Flashback two hours ago...<strong>

"Listen up newbies! Today's challenge, is the scavenger hunt! You will each be given a list of specific items that you must retrieve and bring back here within the time limit."

The sorority's house mother Erza, speaks sternly as she paces back and forth in front of the group of young girls. Although only two years older than the girls she commands over, Erza has an authoritative resolve that rivals even the most fearsome leaders. Her long scarlet hair is pulled into a high ponytail and she has on a pair of black workout pants, blue sneakers and a plain white t-shirt.

"You will be given _exactly_ two hours to complete the hunt and if you are late to report back here, or you do not get everything on the list.. You will be subjected to, the Punishment Game!"

A collective gasp emits from the group of girls, as the prospect of enduring the punishment, makes them petrified with fear.

"Now get out there and don't let me down!" Erza roars with all the gusto of a general sending his soldiers into battle.

...

Juvia involuntarily shivers when she recalls the last punishment game she had to endure and she swiftly shakes her head as she tells herself that she will prevail and complete the hunt successfully.

She nods her head decisively, then reaches into the back pocket of her snug denim shorts and pulls out the list of items. "Okay, let's see here.." Unfolding the paper, she goes down the list, mentally checking off each article until she gets to the very bottom and freezes.

Her blue eyes widen drastically as a light blush dusts her fair cheeks.

Meanwhile, Erza stands stoutly on the highest balcony of the sorority house, giving her a birds eye view of the action. A pair of binoculars hangs 'round her neck on a leather strap and a megaphone sits on the railing beside her.

"Ah, it seems that our shy little violet Juvia, has seen what her final item is." Erza states with a mischievous smirk curling her lips.

Erza's friend and assistant, Mirajane stands off to the side, her long white hair flowing in the wind. Gently furrowing her slender brows, Mirajane slightly tilts her head as she asks. "And what _is_ the item?"

Erza turns her head toward the pretty woman and gives her a knowing little smile. "Something that will help bring her out of her shell."

"Are you kidding me?!" Juvia exclaims with disbelief as she stares intently at the final item on her list. "She actually wants me to get a shirt off some random guy? Like, the shirt he's _physically_ wearing? Which would leave him _shirtless_?!"

Juvia's tone gets increasingly more frantic with each passing sentence as her heart starts beating wildly in her chest. Her stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of asking for such a thing.

Suddenly, Erza's voice comes in on the megaphone; "Ten minutes, ladies!"

Juvia squeaks nervously as her fingers curl on reflex, crinkling the paper in her hands. Her pulse quickens and she releases a tiny whimper of despair. As much as she didn't want to do this, her fear of enduring the punishment game, outweighed her reluctance. She swallows hard while her eyes start to dart around the yard rapidly.

The bluenette begins to mutter to herself as she spins in a circle, searching urgently. "Random guy, random guy, random guy..."  
>After making a complete 360 degree turn, she becomes flustered and stomps her foot on the ground with an annoyed grunt. "Where are you?!"<p>

Just then, Juvia spots a young man with short black hair step onto the sidewalk a few doors down and he starts casually walking down the pathway with his back to her.

She gasps sharply, then her arm shoots up into the air as she yells, "Excuse me, random guy!"

When he doesn't turn around, Juvia furrows her brows and groans anxiously. Looking around, she can't spot anyone else, so she makes a decision. She quickly stuffs the list into her back pocket, then takes off running, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. "Random guy, wait!"

He doesn't seem to hear her and keeps strolling down the sidewalk with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Juvia starts closing in on him and she hollers desperately. "Stop guy! Sir! Dude! Please!"

The man stops mid-stride, then turns his head around with a confused. "Hmm?"

When he sees a cute young girl sprinting toward him, he does a complete spin on his heel to face her, fully alert and intrigued.

Juvia feels her heart twinge unexpectedly and she hastily stops a few feet in front of him, then drops her head while placing her hands on her knees and tries to catch her breath.

The man furrows his brows while slightly tilting his head to the side. "Um, Do I know you?" His voice deep and rich.

Juvia lifts her head up to get a good look at him and her stomach flips sharply in response. His chiseled face is framed by his unruly and spiky hair with a few long bangs hovering above his dark, piercing eyes. On his tall, lean frame, he wears black fitted jeans, black boots and a faded green t-shirt.

She gulps nervously, then swiftly shakes her head. "No, we've never met, but..."

He spikes one eyebrow curiously as he watches her stand up straight, her chest heaving softly and she bites her bottom lip nervously. His attention is temporarily drawn to her full pink lips, then raises to her beautiful dark blue eyes, framed by her thick lashes. Her ample chest is accentuated by the tight white shirt she wears and her round hips lead him to her long and shapely legs.

"I.. Need your shirt!" She blurts out, her fair cheeks flushing instantly.

The man immediately stills and stares blankly at her, taken aback by her unusual demand. "Uh, come again?"

Juvia feels a tightening sensation in her chest as panic creeps up her spine. She then balls her fist determinedly and takes a deep breath. "I'm on a scavenger hunt for my sorority and I have everything on the list except for the very last item which is a random guy's shirt and I need that to complete the scavenger hunt or my house mother will make me play the punishment game and I really don't want to play the punishment game cause it's scary, so I need a guy's shirt or I'm done for!" She finishes a bit out of breath.

The man's eyes widen as he looks back at her, his mind busily processing everything she told him. "Oh, I see."

He then glances down at his shirt then back to her. "So, you just need my shirt and that's it?" He asks with a raised brow.

The bluenette blushes a bright red before she nods her head. "Y-Yes please! I would really appreciate it!"

A handsome grin crosses his dark features as a soft chuckle escapes his mouth and Juvia has to suppress a gasp as her heart flutters and her knees weaken.

"Well..this is definitely a first.." He states in a husky tone while amusement flashes in his onyx eyes.

Juvia bites her bottom lip and tries to stop the heat from rising to her face.

The man very subtly looks her up and down before his gaze meets hers. "..Okay."

A joyful smile graces her delicate countenance while her hands clasp together.

He then adds, "Under one condition..."

Juvia freezes and her blue eyes steadily fill with worry. "W-What's that?"

A corner of his mouth curls upward in a mischievous smirk. "Have dinner with me Saturday night." He says in a silky voice.

The girl's breath hitches in her throat while her stomach flips sharply. "You mean, like a..date?" She asks meekly.

His smile widens. "Yep."

Juvia swallows hard as her heart starts racing, she had not anticipated this sort of thing happening at all.

After a second, the man spikes his eyebrow in silent questioning.

Her face flushes uncontrollably as the butterflies start flapping around in her belly. Shyly, she averts her gaze to the ground and answers quietly. "Um.. Okay."

A slow grin curves his lips before he continues. "How about... Seven o'clock, at that new restaurant downtown?"

The bluenette shifts her legs nervously and she forces herself to look him in the eye as she stammers. "S-Sure."

A very pleased glint appears in his dark orbs as he looks her over again, then he lets out a quiet sigh. "Alright."

With that, he grabs the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up, causing the girl to gasp at the sudden appearance of skin. He pulls the shirt up and over his head, then slips his arms out of the sleeves. Juvia nearly faints at the sight of his glorious torso and her jaw drops on reflex. His broad, strong shoulders, his six pack abs and muscular arms. Juvia's blue eyes dart down to the wide V-shaped indents that disappear under his belt and a sudden heat blooms in her lower abdomen. She bites her lip to suppress a whimper as her thighs clench together.

The now half-naked man, extends his arm and presents his shirt to Juvia. "Here you go."

Her cheeks burn in a searing blush as she pulls her eyes away from his magnificent chest to glance at his hand then up to his face. "Oh, t-thank you." She says shakily while she reaches up and grabs the shirt from him.

A slightly suggestive smile settles on his dark features and he replies lowly. "Sure thing."

Juvia clutches his shirt with both hands and presses it to her chest as her heart twinges again.

Suddenly a loud voice calls in warning. "Two minute warning!"

A startled gasp rushes past the girl's lips as her eyes widen in horror. "Crap!" She then twists her head to glance back at the sorority and sees a few girls scrambling around on the yard frantically.

Looking back at the handsome stranger, she releases a tiny whine in the back of her throat. "I'm sorry, but I have to go! Thanks again for the shirt!"

He quickly nods his head as a tiny smirk curves his mouth. "Yep, don't forget now.."

She gives him a timid smile while taking a few steps backwards, her cheeks flush a light pink. "Saturday. Seven. I won't forget."

He grins back at her, before she turns away with a tiny squeak and starts running back to the sorority.

The man swiftly perks up and calls to her, "Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

She turns her body around and hollers back. "Juvia!"

He smiles at the retreating girl then yells. "I'm Gray!"

"Gray.." She repeats quietly, then holds the shirt tighter in her arms and turns back around toward the house.

As he watches her leave, Gray stuffs his hands into his pockets and releases a soft exhale. "See ya Juvia."

Juvia makes it into the house just in time and flops onto a chair exhausted, with the other girls scattered around the room.

Erza and Mirajane walk in then, looking quite pleased. "Good job everyone for making it back on time. But it's not over yet, please take out your list and all the items you have acquired."

Everyone does as they are told and presents their findings to Erza and Mira for inspection.

When they get to Juvia, the bluenette gives Erza a slightly sour face, making the redhead cock her head to the side and grin deviously. "Is something the matter, Juvia?" Erza asks in an amused voice.

Juvia's cheeks flush instantly as she shows the two women the shirt in her hands. "Only the fact that you made me ask for some guy's shirt! Which was super awkward and embarrassing!"

Erza and Mira softly giggle at that. "Oh yes we saw the whole thing, my dear." Erza states with a knowing smirk.

"We think that not only did you successfully complete you scavenger hunt, but you also performed a public service for making that hot little biscuit take his shirt off!" Mira adds with a lighthearted titter.

Juvia slightly scoffs at that as she clutches the shirt to her bosom.

"You did well my dear. You gained a memorable first encounter with an attractive young man, as well as a souvenir of your bravery. Now go and hold your head high!" Erza says proudly while placing her hands on her hips.

Juvia looks down at the garment in her hand and blushes coyly, before she stands up and excuses herself from the room.

As soon as the young girl leaves, Mira leans toward Erza and lifts her hand up to her mouth as she says in a hushed voice. "I'll bet you, she's going to be snuggling that shirt all night."

The redheaded woman softly chuckles at that while nodding her in agreement.

Juvia falls backward onto her bed with a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that's over! No punishment game for me!" She says happily.

After a moment, the bluenette lifts up the shirt and holds it by the sleeves in front of her. She takes her time looking it over, while gently biting her lip. She then brings it to her face and inhales deeply, while closing her eyes. His delicious scent, makes her body buzz with excitement and heat quickly rushes to her cheeks as she envisions the body that was just in this shirt a mere twenty minutes ago. She then giggles and rolls onto her side while hugging the article of clothing tightly.

Juvia releases a sigh of content as her slender fingers aimlessly stroke the soft fabric. A warm smile curves her lips while her eyes shimmer dreamily. "Gray..."

...


	3. Naughty under the table

**So this one is Rated M, for it's citrus-y content. But no lemon. Enjoy:D**

...

Juvia started to get a little tipsy as she worked on her second glass of wine. Normally, the water mage wasn't a heavy drinker, but she made exceptions for special occasions to indulge in a few drinks. And Lisanna's birthday party, definitely qualified as one of those occasions.

Lisanna wanted to start the night by going to a new restaurant in town, so that's where the majority of the guild gathered to celebrate with her. They had managed to seat all of them at one long table, with Lisanna placed strategically at the front. Juvia sat somewhere in the middle, dressed in black knee high boots and a dark blue scooped neck dress. She was working on buttering a roll, that she had plucked from the basket of dinner rolls set on the table. Once her roll was sufficiently buttered, she brought the snack to her mouth and took a bite.

As she chewed on the warm bread, she suddenly felt a large hand on her knee, making her eyes widen. The bluenette promptly looked down and saw a masculine hand move up her leg. She quickly followed the arm attached to said hand, all the way up to the dangerously good looking ice mage sitting next to her. He had a mischievous smirk curling the corner of his mouth as he casually rested his chin in his other palm that was propped up by his elbow on the table. Miraculously, he was still fully clothed in his loose black pants and a long sleeve red dress shirt, semi unbuttoned with no tie. Juvia gave him a tiny frown, before she hastily grasped his wrist and moved his hand off her leg.

But Gray narrowed his dark eyes disapprovingly and immediately put his hand back on her leg, his fingers firmly squeezing the soft skin, asserting his position on the matter. Juvia swallowed hard and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. When she saw the devious spark in his onyx irises, she bit her bottom lip and looked back to the table. A small grin crossed his dark features and his palm steadily moved up her thigh, pushing her skirt up as he went. Her fair cheeks tinted a light pink and her stomach tightened involuntarily. His cool fingers grazed her skin eagerly, pausing every here and there to administer a gentle squeeze. Once her skirt was bunched up nearly to her hips, his hand gripped the inside of her thigh and slid it over to the edge of her seat, thus opening her legs. The girl inhaled sharply as her blush intensified and his hand went back to stroking her supple flesh.

She quickly reached forward and claimed her wine glass, then gulped down the last of it's contents. Gray smirked in amusement, then Cana across the table, praised the water mage and extended her arm with the wine bottle and promptly refilled Juvia's glass. She said a meek thanks to the card mage, then swallowed hard while Gray's thumb lazily rubbed the guild mark on her thigh, locating it purely from memory. Her heart rate increased as he curled his hand inward and gave a firm squeeze to the top of her inner thigh and she bit her lip anxiously.

Then with a simple curve of his wrist, he tightly cupped her warm core over her white cotton panties. Juvia's body slightly flinched at the contact, as a tiny gasp slipped from her mouth. After a second, his index and middle finger started slowly stroking her back and forth through the thin fabric of her underwear. A small shiver raced through her while she bit down on her lip to suppress a moan. Her cheeks flushed while her fingers curled tightly in the napkin on the table in front of her as Gray continued to touch her.

She slyly stole a glance at him, seeing the ice mage nonchalantly taking a swig from his beer, which made her scowl. Setting his mug back down, she then noticed one of his eyebrows rise up before the pressure on her center suddenly increased as he roughly dragged his fingers up her sensitive folds. Juvia instinctually arched her back as her eyes darted back to her plate and an unavoidable shudder ran through her body.

She fought off another moan, then timidly lifted her gaze to see if anyone was watching her. So far, no one seemed to notice them, as everyone's attention was on Lisanna. The take over mage was busily telling stories about her time in Edolas. Gray moved up and his fingertips started rubbing her clit, making her thighs spasm while her eyes threatened to roll back in ecstasy. He watched her out of his peripheral vision and hid his grin with his other hand.

His fingers moved in a hard circle right on the sensitive nub and the bluenette swiftly gripped the other side of her chair, digging her nails into the cushion as she drew in a sharp breath. She then looked down at her plate and snatched the half-eaten roll, before biting into it in attempts to muffle her inescapable whimper. Another warm shiver surged through her and she tore off a small bite from the bread, then chewed it hastily and took a large swig of her wine.

Gray expertly concealed his enjoyment as he casually passed a basket of rolls to Droy who was asking for them, then drank some more of his beer.

But his lips curled slightly as he felt Juvia trying to swivel her hips as he teased her clit some more. His fingers moved down and tried pushing into her warm opening, causing her to softly gasp as her legs opened a little wider for him. He could feel the fabric of her panties starting to become soaked and a barely audible growl rose up from his throat.

His fingers hooked into her underwear and yanked them aside, then he started massaging her wet folds more thoroughly. Juvia widened her eyes in shock, she hadn't expected him to go that far.

She quickly looked at the handsome mage next to her, a bright blush staining her cheeks. His dark piercing eyes held that hungry, feral gleam in them, that told her he had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Her stomach flipped sharply as she bit down on her bottom lip and turned back to her plate. Taking that as a sign to keep going, his middle finger slid down and started slowly encircling her slick entrance with his fingertip. The bluenette began to softly pant as her legs trembled and her hand fisted in the cloth napkin.

Gray glanced at her ample chest in the low cut dress and his brow spiked as he suddenly slipped two fingers inside her. Juvia was caught off guard and a small yelp escaped her lips, making a few people look at her curiously. Her heart jumped up into her throat as her eyes widened and her hand instantly gripped his wrist, urgently telling him to stop.

"Oh, Juvia just stubbed her toe! B-But she's okay now." She said as calmly and convincingly as possible, then flashed a small smile in reassurance.

After a moment, the people dismissed it with a shrug and went back to what they were doing.

The water mage visibly relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief, thanking her lucky stars for reacting fast.

A second later her eyes flashed over to her assailant as she gave him a threatening glare. But he countered with a very attractive grin as his thumb moved up and stroked her thigh coaxingly. Her fair cheeks warmed and she hastily looked away, feeling his alluring smile start to work it's magic on her willpower. Her hold on his wrist eventually eased and he suppressed a pleased smirk, before he slowly pushed his fingers back in her, earning a breathy gasp from her. Fully in, he brushed her tight walls with a gentle flicking motion which made the girl bite down hard on her thumb to prevent herself from crying out. His fingers curled up and in repeatedly, lightly stroking the roof of her warm canal. Juvia tried bucking her hips against his hand, as a hot electrical current coursed through her body and she released a tiny whimper.

He began moving in and out of her heat at a steady pace and she shuddered while biting her lip, desperately wanting to holler his name at the top of her lungs. The ice mage looked away as he felt his excitement rising too fast and promptly picked up his beer and finished it off. As he set the mug back down, he nearly groaned when her muscles randomly clenched around his fingers. It took all his self control not to imagine feeling that same sensation on another part of his body.

His fingers went a little faster and the girl flicked her hips while digging her nails into her seat cushion, nearly ripping the fabric. She could feel her climax approaching and she reached down and curled her slender fingers around Gray's wrist, pulling his hand closer. He in turn grinned to himself and his brow raised when he saw her pink tongue flick her top lip in an alluring manner. His passion took over and he roughly plunged his fingers into her again and again, making her gasp, before she put her hand over her mouth nervously.

In the midst of her overwhelming pleasure, she could hear Mirajane speak up, saying something about the cake coming soon.

The bluenette closed her eyes as her thighs spasm-ed uncontrollably, she knew it was coming fast. Gray's dark eyes gleamed with wicked delight as he pushed inside hard, getting as deep as possible, then curled his fingers way up and flicked rapidly.

Juvia's eyes snapped open and without warning, she let out a high squeal as her entire body turned into water and she shot up like a geyser to the ceiling. Gray jolted in shock as he pulled his hand back and shouted. "Whoa!"

Everyone at the table whipped their heads up to see a watery Juvia hit the ceiling, then fall back down to the floor, forming a large puddle. A quick second of stunned silence fell over the table and Gray looked at his hand with a mixture of surprise and amazement.

Then out of nowhere, Happy's tiny voice sounded, "Wow, Juvia must _really_ be hungry for cake!"

Erza folded her arms over her chest and said sternly. "I'm excited about the cake too Juvia, but there's a little something called; self-control."

Meanwhile the puddle softly sighed as wisps of steam rose up from the water.

...

**Oh, blissfully ignorant little Happy, how we love you:D **


	4. That's not CPR!

**So this one I rated T and I hope that it's accurate. I only say that because there's one tiny little curse word in here and I wasn't sure if that was **

**enough to qualify it as Mature. It's not the F-bomb, so I figured it was relatively safe. If it is wrong, I apologize and will hastily adjust it to the **

**correct rating. Cool beans? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this silly one-shot with a touch of fluff ^-^**

...

In the middle of the summer, on a day where the temperature was so sweltering that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk, the only sensible thing to do, was to head to the public pool. Which is exactly what a trio of rambunctious young guys, decided to do.

"Man, look at all these hotties! Maybe this time I can get one of them to go out with me.." The first guy with long black hair, facial piercings and black swimming trunks commented as he scanned the pool, smirking deviously.

While tossing his towel onto a lounge chair, the second boy with short, spiky black hair and ice blue swimming trunks raised his brow dubiously. "Ya, good luck with that. I doubt many chicks would give their phone number to a guy who's walking around with a metal bat!"

The one in black, narrowed his eyes. "Tch, shows what you know, Gray! Girls love a strong man that can protect them from danger."

To that, Gray rolled his onyx eyes as he thought to himself. 'Not if you look like the one they need protection _from_!'

The third boy with unruly pink hair and red trunks chimed in while sitting up on his lounge chair "Yo Gajeel, why'd you bring that bat with you anyway?"

Holding the handle firmly, Gajeel rested the top of the bat on his shoulder in a proud stance. "Cause I just got out of practice when you guys told me to meet you here, that's why. What's wrong, Natsu.. You afraid I look too awesome with this bat, that all the ladies will be swarming over me and not you?" He said with a challenging sneer.

Baring his teeth, Natsu whipped off his sunglasses and stood up. "You wish metal face! Unlike you, I don't need a stinking bat to make me look cooler!"

Gray sighed in exasperation, before turning on his heel and leaving the two to bicker amongst themselves.

As he walked around the pool toward the snack stand, a young girl stood behind the lifeguard post, watching him in secret. Her long wavy azure hair cascaded down her back and hugging her hourglass figure, was the traditional red one piece swimsuit with the lifeguard logo on her right breast. Her deep blue eyes shimmered in silent awe as she marveled over the boy's perfectly sculpted chest and incredibly handsome face. A gentle blush fanned across her cheeks while she released a dreamy sigh.

"Whatcha doing Juvia?" A familiar female voice called out.

Juvia immediately jolted in surprise as she snapped out of her daydream and whipped her head around. A young blonde girl wearing the same red swimsuit, approached her with a slightly suspicious smile on her face.

"Oh Lucy, I-I was just, uh-" The bluenette stuttered nervously.

Lucy walked up to her side and looked straight ahead, instantly smiling. "Oh I see, you were watching that cute guy again." She said with a knowing smirk, causing Juvia to blush timidly and avert her gaze.

"You know, every time that guy comes in here, you always hide in a corner and ogle him all day. Why don't you just talk to him?" The blonde suggested casually with a flick of her wrist.

Juvia pouted sourly as she said in a low voice. "..I don't ogle him."

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "Oh Juvia, please! You ogle like it's going out of style! Now don't be scared, just smile and say 'Hi' that's all you gotta do."

Juvia knitted her brows together while shifting her feet nervously. "But, I..."

"Look I gotta go, it's my shift. Just go for it! You'll never know until you try." Lucy said encouragingly with a quick pat on the shoulder, before she turned away and headed to her post.

Juvia bit her bottom lip as a tiny whine emitted from the back of her throat.

Once Gray got his shaved ice, he strolled over to the side of the pool and sat down on the lip. Dipping his feet into the cool water, he then grabbed the spoon and scooped up a large bite of the icy treat. As he took the first taste, he could instantly feel the ice start to cool him down and under the miserably hot sun, it was a much welcomed refreshment.

A loud, thunderous male voice rose to his ears, catching the boy's attention. "You call _that_ a dive?!"

Turning his head toward the noise, he saw a mammoth of a man climbing up the high diving board determinedly. He had a very tall and heavily muscular physique with spiky silver and much to Gray's horror, was wearing a blue speed-o.

Standing on the board proudly, the man bellowed. "Let me show you how a _real_ man does it!"

Stepping to the edge, the tanned oaf spread his arms out to the side, then leapt off the board. Keeping his arms spread and his chest puffed out, he plummeted down, creating a loud slap as his body hit the water.

Gray immediately cringed on reflex, his brows furrowing. "Well _that_ looked painful."

When his large head breached the surface, the man roared in pain.

Gray then spiked his brow as he looked at the guy like he was totally insane.

As he did so, a sudden shadow was cast over him and he turned his head to see who was projecting it. Standing before him, was Juvia with her hands laced together in front of her while her shoulders shifted uneasily and a bright blush stained her cheeks.

Quickly looking her over, the first things Gray noticed, were her amazing legs that went on forever and her delicately beautiful face.

When she just stood there, not saying a word, Gray gave her a questioning look. "Um.."

Hearing his voice, Juvia's eyes widened as she let out a terrified squeak, then suddenly ran away. Leaving Gray sitting there in utter bewilderment with his jaw slightly ajar. "What the.."

Juvia sprinted up to Lucy's post and quickly hid behind the legs of the tower, softly panting as she stopped to catch her breath and put a hand over her beating heart. "I, can't, do it!" The bluenette got out between labored breaths.

Lucy stood at the base of the tower and turned toward her friend while raising her sunglasses up on top of her head. "Yes you can. You just gotta keep at it. It will get easier, trust me."

Juvia sighed heavily, as she replayed her failure in her head and groaned miserably. As she stood there, wallowing in self pity, a striking woman with bright red hair waltzed past them and the two lifeguards immediately took notice of her. Her long scarlet hair flowed freely in the gentle breeze, but it wasn't her beauty that made the two girls stare incredulously at her. Rather it was her strange attire, that caught their attention.

"Wasn't that girl wearing a different swimsuit, like an hour ago?" Lucy inquired quietly.

"I believe so, she changes her outfits several times a day. But this one is, definitely out there." Juvia commented while watching the redhead.

"Yeah, it almost looks like Chainmail! Like something you'd buy at a fetish shop!" Added Lucy with a tilt of her head.

The scarlet hair-ed woman sauntered confidently around the pool, a gentle clinking sound emitted with every step as her metal two-piece outfit, flexed with her movements.

"Well let's hope it's merely for looks and that she won't actually swim in it. Because it doesn't appear to be the most water friendly swimsuit." Juvia stated and Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

When Gray finished his snow cone, he tossed the Styrofoam cup and spoon into the trash, then started casually walking around the pool.

"The coach keeps telling me to use a regular bat when I go to hit the ball, but I've always preferred using this metal bat. It seems strange, but my aim is dead on every time I use the steel one." Gajeel commented as he admired his beloved bat.

Natsu sat leisurely on the lounge chair as he popped an atomic fireball into his mouth. "Jeez, I'm almost waiting for you to burst into a love song and start serenading that damn bat."

Gajeel ignored that comment and pointed the bat at Natsu as he said. "My aim is so accurate, that I can hit objects a lot smaller than a puny baseball with this thing."

Natsu rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. "Psh, yeah right."

Gajeel glared murderously at him as he spoke in a challenging tone. "You wanna bet, Pinkie!"

Natsu scowled angrily in response and sat up on the chair. Twisting his lips, he contemplated something, then an idea struck him. He grabbed the spherical candy from his mouth and turned to Gajeel while presenting the object to him.

"Even something as small as this?" He dared.

Gajeel gave him a confident smirk. "Easily."

Spiking his brow, Natsu replied skeptically. "Really?"

Without prompt, Gajeel stood up and held his bat in position as he grinned deviously.

Narrowing his eyes, Natsu suddenly hurled the fireball at Gajeel, which he struck with ease and shattered the tiny candy into jagged bits of pink and red.

The boy in black chuckled evilly as he stared down his friend.

Natsu huffed bitterly. "Lucky shot."

Gajeel grinned wide while resting the bat on his shoulder. "I can hit that a thousand times and never miss."

All of a sudden, Natsu shot up into a standing position. "Well see about that!" And without another word, he ran over to the snack stand.

Lucy stood atop her post and noticed the red head from earlier, making her way over to the diving boards.

The blonde lifeguard paled in disbelief. "No, she can't be!"

Meanwhile, Juvia was hiding behind the shower stalls as she watched Gray stroll along the side of the pool, toward his friends' location.

Natsu raced back to Gajeel with a sack full of fireballs and a wicked glint in his eye. "Get ready to feel the burn, metal-face!"

Gajeel faced him and raised his bat into position as a devilish smirk curled his lips. "Bring it on!"

Lucy turned her head towards the sudden noise of angry yelling and the loud ting of metal colliding with something.

Her brown eyes widened in shock when she spotted the two boys, one throwing little red candies, while the other one was hitting them with a metal bat.

Lucy's eye twitched as she lifted the megaphone to her lips and yelled demandingly. "You two, stop! No horse playing!"

Naturally they didn't listen and Lucy growled in frustration, before she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Going back to the diving boards, Lucy's fears had come to fruition as the woman with the scarlet hair and metal swimsuit, ascended the last few steps on the top of the ladder.

The woman stood regally on the diving board, as the wind passed through her long beautiful locks and the sunlight reflected off her metal breastplate.

The glimmer of light, caught Gray's attention and he looked up, only to spike his brow curiously. "Huh, that's weird. From here, it almost looks like that girl's swimsuit is made of metal."

The redhead walked up to the edge of the board and spread her arms out, much to Lucy's horror.

Bouncing off the board, the woman did a perfect front flip, then straightened out to an elegant swan dive and shot into the water. Lucy screeched horrendously as she stood up on her tower. The redhead finally breached the surface, but was having some trouble staying afloat as she had underestimated the weight of her suit. As she thrashed about, Lucy leapt into action and jumped into the pool to rescue her. The blonde quickly made her way over to the floundering woman and linked an arm around her slender waist. Lucy grunted as she tried to keep her above water, but the suit was weighing her down.

"Miss, your swimsuit is too heavy... we need to lose some of the weight and take one of the pieces off!"

To that, the redhead wailed in distress. "Never! I'd rather _drown_ than lose a part of this suit!"

Lucy groaned loudly, her legs kicking swiftly in the water in attempts to keep her up. "Rr, that's it! It's coming off whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed as her hand started working at the clasp on the back of the chest piece.

The woman hollered desperately while wiggling about. "Nooo! How dare you!"

Gray's gaze was focused on the odd scene in the pool, as he kept walking forward not noticing Gajeel and Natsu horsing around.

"How 'bout two fireballs at once?!" Natsu hollered as he grasped a pair of candies and hurled them at Gajeel.

Narrowing his eyes, Gajeel struck the candies dead on and followed through on his swing. Swinging his arm back a little too far, the bat smacked Gray in the head and promptly knocked him out cold. Gray's unconscious body fell into the pool with a loud splash and started to sink to the bottom.

Juvia squealed in terror and her rescue mode kicked on as she sprinted over to the pool's edge and dove into the water.

Gajeel spun around, wondering what it was he hit. While Natsu stood frozen with his arm poised to throw another fireball and his face contorted in a look that said, 'Oh shit!'

With amazing speed, Juvia swam down to the bottom of the pool and swiftly wrapped her arm around Gray's waist, then pushed off of the floor with her feet and started heading toward the surface. Having seen what happened, a few onlookers gathered around the water's edge. Emerging from the water, Juvia drew in a quick breath, then used her free arm and legs to swim to the edge. A few bystanders came up to the side of the pool and grabbed each of Gray's arms and helped pull him out of the water. Gajeel quickly hid his bat underneath a lounge chair and Natsu tossed the bag of fireballs into a bush while shifting his eyes back and forth nervously.

"On his back!" Juvia instructed as she sprung out of the water and the people carefully laid Gray on his back. They then moved back as the bluenette rushed over to his side and knelt down. Gajeel and Natsu came up and looked down at their friend.

"Is he alright?" Natsu asked.

Juvia cast them a quick look as she answered. "Don't worry, I'm a professional."

She turned back to the unconscious man before her and placed her hands on his toned chest. Her face immediately flushed as she lightly stroked his pectoral muscles, partially to check for a heartbeat and partially to just plain cop a feel. She bit her bottom lip as she did feel his strong heartbeat, but with him right here in front of her, the temptation was just too strong. "H-He's not breathing!" Juvia lied.

When a few gasps emitted from the crowd, she added reassuringly. "It's okay! I will give him CPR!"

Juvia shifted her body so she could lean over him and laid one hand palm down beside his head, while the other came up and tenderly swept his wet black hair off his face. Her blush intensified and her heart fluttered as she gazed at his perfect face. Yes, Juvia knew she was being deceitful, but the fear that she might not get another chance to touch him, made her desperate.

Looking at his lips, a deep passion bloom within her and she couldn't restrain herself any longer. While one hand cupped the side of his face, Juvia leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Her whole body came alive at the contact and she tried not to sigh in utter content. Juvia was in heaven and she savored the feeling of his lips on hers as a deep blush stained her cheeks.

Gajeel raised his brow while Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Uh, I may be wrong, but I thought you're supposed to press on their chest first?" Gajeel said quietly to Natsu and he gave a simple "Hmm." in response.

Juvia lifted her head as she gazed at him dreamily, then she remembered the onlookers. Turning to them she announced. "He still hasn't responded.. I will give him mouth to mouth again."

Natsu spiked his brow high as he mumbled. "Mm hmm.."

Once more, Juvia dipped her head down and brought her mouth to his as her thumb subconsciously grazed his cheek. Gray slowly started to come out of the darkness and besides his throbbing head, he felt something warm and soft on his mouth. He gently groaned as his brows furrowed and his eyes opened to a very blurry image. As he blinked away the fuzziness, Juvia felt his lips tighten and she opened her eyes curiously. Just as she did so, Gray's vision cleared and he was very surprised to be looking straight into a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes. Juvia immediately froze as her eyes widened in shock and so did Gray's when he realized that a girl was kissing him and he didn't know why.

The bluenette's cheeks burned in a searing blush and she swiftly pulled her head back with a sharp gasp. Gray blinked a few more times, still trying to wrap his mind around the situation. She then turned to the onlookers and forced a smile, hoping it would conceal her embarrassment. "You see, he's okay!"

Hearing collective murmurs of relief, Gray furrowed his brows, even more confused. Suddenly, the sharp pain from his head came rushing to the surface and he groaned while closing his eyes and lifting a hand to his head. Gajeel and Natsu then peered down at him.

"Hey! How's your- oh.." Gajeel started to ask, then stopped when he saw the expression on Gray's face.

Juvia looked at him with concern while Gray gritted his teeth. "Oh man! What happened to my head?"

Natsu and Gajeel sweat dropped as they looked at each other guiltily.

Juvia gently grabbed his arm as she started to pull him upright. "Come with me, I'll get you an ice pack and some aspirin."

Gray grunted as he shakily rose to his feet and Juvia quickly slung his arm across her shoulders for support.

"This way." She said in a gentle tone and started to lead him over to the nurses' office.

As they walked along in silence, neither of them noticed Lucy at the corner of the pool, approach the scarlet hair-ed woman who held a towel around her chest angrily and hand her the dripping metal top while offering apologies.

Once they arrived at the nurses' office, Juvia let Gray sit down on an empty cot, then she went over to the freezer. Gray softly groaned and he tentatively lifted his hand up to the back of his head. When his fingers grazed the large bump, he immediately hissed as his hand recoiled. Juvia furrowed her brows as she hastily wrapped the ice pack in a paper towel and walked back to him. His gaze flashed up to her as she approached him and she tried to control the heat from rising to her cheeks.

She averted her gaze and shyly offered him the ice pack. "H-Here you go."

A corner of his mouth curled upward as he lifted his hand and took the pack. "Thanks."

She gently bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Sure."

Pressing the ice to the back of his head, he drew in a sharp breath at the initial pressure, then eased as the cold started to soothe the sting.

Juvia stepped back and slightly tilted her head to the side as she watched his face relax.

Closing his eyes temporarily, he let out a small sigh then asked. "So what happened?"

The bluenette finger combed her damp locks as she explained. "You got hit in the head with a baseball bat."

Gray immediately got a pained expression on his face. "Damn! No wonder it hurts so much."

Juvia simply nodded her head in response.

After a pause, his eyes snapped open, "Wait.." He then turned to the girl and she stiffened under his gaze. "What type of bat was it?"

She looked up for a second as she thought about it. "..I think it was metal."

To that his eyes narrowed and a low growl rose up from his throat, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Juvia slightly flinched at his sudden anger and she nervously leaned away from him.

After taking a second to calm down, he turned back to the girl with an almost playful expression on his face, making her stomach flip. "So.. why were you kissing me?"

Juvia's face erupted in a beet red blush as she choked in shock, even though she wasn't drinking or eating anything. "W-What?!"

Gray gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he added. "Not like I'm complaining or anything. Just curious really." He said with a somewhat mischievous smirk, that caused her heart to twinge.

Pushing down her embarrassment, she suddenly fired back. "I was not! You were knocked unconscious and fell into the pool, so I jumped in after you, then pulled you out and gave you CPR!" She exclaimed frantically.

Gray's eyes widened at her unexpected defensiveness, then he processed what she had said. "Oh.. You mean, you saved me from drowning?"

Juvia nodded her head as the remnants of her blush lingered. "Mm hmm."

Gray's brows furrowed as he looked down, feeling a little awkward. "Jeez.. Well I feel like a dick now.. Sorry."

The guilt twisted painfully in Juvia's stomach, "N-No it's okay, really." She stated meekly,  
>feeling like <em>she<em> was the pervert that should be apologizing.

After an awkward pause, Gray looked back up to her then squinted his eyes pensively. "Hey, weren't you that girl that came up to me earlier today by the pool?"

Juvia felt her stomach drop as her eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah, you walked up to me while I was eating my shaved ice and when I tried to talk to you, you ran away."

Juvia's heart raced wildly inside her chest as she held her trembling hands, then very slowly raised her gaze to his.

His head tilted slightly to the side as his dark piercing eyes locked on her, making her knees buckle uncontrollably. "Why did you run away?" He asked in a smooth voice, causing Juvia to blush timidly.

Swallowing hard, the bluenette struggled to answer. "O-Oh that? I, forgot my whistle!" She answered hurriedly.

Gray blinked a few times. "Your, whistle?"

Juvia cleared her throat while brushing some hair behind her ear. "Yes, I get in trouble if I don't have it on so.. I had to run and get it. Before my boss noticed."

Gray's expression was unreadable as he glanced down to her chest, then back up to her face. "You, do know you're not wearing it now..right?"

Juvia paled as her stomach churned violently. Panic crept up her spine. "Y-You need aspirin!" Juvia yelled randomly, making Gray spike his brow. "Huh?"

The bluenette turned around to look for the first aid box as she continued. "For your head, remember?"

Before he could reply she spotted the white box and gave a small "Ah!" then hurried over to it.

Amused by her antics, a tiny smirk crossed Gray's features as he cocked his head to the side and watched her lean over the counter and reach up for the supplies. His eyes were drawn to her magnificent legs as he leisurely followed them from her petite ankles all the way up to her supple thighs. Juvia found the aspirin bottle, then lowered herself back down.

Fetching a bottle of water, she then brought both items to the boy waiting on the cot. Shyly avoiding his gaze, she offered him the water, which he took with one hand and the other lowered the ice pack to rest beside him. Juvia dished out two pills into his free palm and he gave her a small smile and a quick "Thanks." which made her face flush unavoidably. After swallowing the aspirin and following it with the water, Gray set the bottle onto the cot next to him.

Juvia bit her lip while glancing up to his head. A soft blush dusted her cheeks as she moved to his side. "I-I just want to check something. If that's alright." She asked nervously, when he looked at her.

A warm grin curved his lips and he replied in a deep rich tone. "Sure, go ahead."

Her heart raced as she tried to ignore the excited buzz that surged through her body at the sound of his velvety voice and the close proximity to him. Focusing her attention on his injury, she lifted her hand up and her fingers gently brushed the hair on the back of his neck up. The light touch caused a tiny shiver to race through him and Juvia tried not to giggle excitedly. Her fingers carefully wove through his dark locks as her eyes searched for any lacerations. The sensation of her fingernails grazing his skin felt so good, that Gray temporarily closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing touch. When she couldn't find anything, she moved his hair back and pulled away, as he opened his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't see any cuts and you aren't bleeding, which is good." She reported while stepping back to face him.

He gave her a small smile while putting the ice pack back on his head, a slightly suggestive glint in his eyes. "Wow, a lifeguard _and_ a nurse all in one. Pretty impressive."

Juvia ducked her head as a soft laugh escaped her lips, making his smile widen. "Oh no, it's just basic first aid. I'm, just a regular lifeguard."

He then looked her over from head to toe as he commented in a low voice. "I think you're a lot more than just regular.."

The bluenette's cheeks burned as her heart raced in her chest. "Y-You do? Well I-" Stepping backwards, she suddenly knocked a rolling tray over and it crashed to the ground, while she squealed in shock.

Gray's eyes widened as he moved to stand up. "Whoa, you okay?"

Juvia lifted her hand up, stopping him as she spoke insistently. "No, I'm fine! You just rest. It's no big deal, see?" She offered while quickly lifting the tray and setting it back on the ground then presenting it with a sweep of her hands.

Letting out a short chuckle, Gray relaxed into his seat. "Well, as long as you're alright."

The girl felt an unexplainable warmth blossom inside her and she clutched at her chest, moved by his concern.

He winced while moving the ice pack a little higher, then he looked back at the girl as she played with a lock of her hair.

"Hey, I just realized, I never got your name." He stated with a little surprise in his tone.

She lifted her blue eyes to his as butterflies danced in her stomach. "Oh, right.. It's Juvia." She answered softly.

A very handsome smile spread across his face and Juvia felt her heart twinge. "Juvia huh?" She nearly fainted at hearing him say her name and she had to suppress a sigh of joy.

"I'm Gray." He said with a subtle nod of his head.

Juvia smiled dreamily. "Yes I know." She said without thinking.

His brow raised in question. "Huh? When did I tell you my name?"

Her eyes widened drastically as she inwardly panicked. "Uh, I..heard your friends call you that when you were knocked out." She replied hastily while trying to sound as casual as possible.

After a pause, Gray shrugged a shoulder in a dismissive move. "Oh, okay."

Juvia exhaled in relief, while trying not to seem obvious about it.

A short silence passed between them, when Lucy suddenly barged in and interrupted. "Hey Juvia, yo-"

When the blonde glanced over and noticed Gray, she developed a knowing smirk on her face and nodded her head. "Ooh, so _that's_ what you've been up to!" She said in a teasing voice.

Juvia's face flushed in embarrassment while Gray looked at the other lifeguard in confusion.

The bluenette swiftly spoke up. "He hurt his head and needed an ice pack okay! Now what do you want, Lucy."

Turning back to Juvia, Lucy remembered what she had come in there for. "Right! Sorry to cut in here, but you're on the next shift Juvia."

The girl slightly deflated at that. "Oh, yeah sure. I'll be right there."

Lucy gave her an apologetic pat on the shoulder, before turning back to the exit. Casting a quick look to Gray, the blonde then flashed Juvia a thumbs up and a wink, which flustered her to no end.

Once she left, Juvia sighed heavily. "Sorry bout that."

Gray merely shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, it's cool. Duty calls, right?"

Looking down to the floor, she nodded her head and gave a quiet, "Yeah."

Once they headed outside, Gray and Juvia walked together toward the spot where his friends waited. As they came up, Gajeel and Natsu approached him with wide grins.

"Hey, you're alive!" Gajeel thundered and smacked Gray on the shoulder.

"Yeah, barely! All thanks to you." Gray replied with an angry scowl on his dark features.

To that, Gajeel lifted his hands up. "Hey, that was an accident. I didn't see you walking behind me."

Gray narrowed his eyes at him with distrust. "Hmm."

Juvia shifted a bit awkwardly and Gray turned to her. "Oh hey guys, this is Juvia. Juvia, this is Gajeel and Natsu."

Juvia lifted her hand while offering a small smile. "Hello."

Gajeel and Natsu nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "Yo." "Sup."

Natsu then turned to Gray. "So.. now that you're free, what do you wanna do, Champ?"

Gray rolled his eyes exasperated. "Yeah, I'm all partied out for today, Natsu. Think I'm just gonna go home and put more ice on this thing."

Natsu sighed then gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Alright, suit yourself. I'll drive." He then gestured to Gajeel with a tilt of his head and the two boys went to gather their stuff.

Juvia chewed on her bottom lip as she went to leave. "Well, I have to go now.. so I guess I'll see you later?" She said sweetly.

He swiftly turned toward the bluenette. "Wait a sec."

She stilled as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

Looking back to Gajeel and Natsu, Gray called out. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there."

In return, the boys gave each other a knowing look, then grabbed their stuff. "Sure, Gray."  
>And started walking away.<p>

Going back to Juvia, he gave her a wide dashing smile, that instantly made her weak in the knees. "I didn't want to leave without saying thanks for helping me out."

Her heart fluttered at the look in his eyes and she tried to stay grounded. "N-No it's fine. You don't have to thank me." She stated with a tiny smile.

His dark eyes gleamed with some hidden intent that she couldn't place, but it nevertheless made her shiver in excitement. "Sure I do." He answered huskily.

Her blush turned a shade darker as her stomach flipped again.

He subtly roved over her figure with his gaze as he began, "You know, we should-"

"Hey Juvia!" A female voice interrupted making the bluenette perked up.

"Oh, dang it.." She stated with a small groan of annoyance while glancing to the lifeguard post.

Gray released a short laugh. "I know, you need to go."

She furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head reassuringly as a corner of his mouth curled up. "Don't be."

A quick smile graced her face as she turned to leave. "Okay, take care."

He stopped her. "Wait a sec."

He then went to his backpack and fished around for something.

She looked from him, to the lifeguard post, to him again while chewing on her lip.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Gray turned back to the bluenette and gently grasped her hand, making her jump slightly. He then put a small piece of paper into her palm and her fingers curled shut to secure it. They locked eyes and he gave her a wickedly attractive grin, that made her blush spread and she returned it with a tiny smile of her own.

He released her hand while the playful spark in his eyes remained. "See ya later." His deep voice rolled off his tongue and Juvia almost lost her breath.

"Bye." She barely got out as her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

The last thing she saw, was his inviting smile, before he turned around and went to catch up with his friends.

After snapping out of her daze, Juvia quickly opened the piece of paper in her hand and gasped when she saw his number scribbled on the note.

She suddenly felt dizzy with euphoria as she stared at the numbers, swaying on her feet.

"Juvia!" The loud megaphone jolted the young girl back to reality and she blinked rapidly.

Then an ecstatic smile spread across her face as she squealed in joy and started trotting over to the tower while exclaiming, "Woo hoo! Now I can kiss him for _real_!"

...

**Juvia! She's super Freaky, Yow! But that's why we love her, right? :D**


	5. I'm surrounded by Me!

**Hello everyone! This little one-shot I'm rating M just because there's one F-bomb and some suggestive themes, but other than **

**that's it's pretty tame. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly short one-shot. Just popped into my head after seeing the FT OVA **

**Fairy Hills! ^_^**

...

Bright rays of sunshine streamed in through the window pane and were cast onto Gray's sleeping face, stirring him from his slumber. Quietly groaning, the ice mage rolled over on the large soft bed, to escape the obnoxious light. After a moment, he opened his eyes and blinked away the cloudiness from his vision. When it cleared, he was instantly confused to see a small round face that very much resembled his own, staring back at him.

His brow furrowed in utter bewilderment, before he sat up on the bed. "The hell?"

Looking down at the thing, Gray quickly realized that it was a miniature plushy _him_. No doubt about it. He leaned in slightly to get a better look at his face, as it sat upright next to his pillow. His onyx eyes narrowed distrusting-Ly at it's flat black orbs that were set in a semi-annoyed expression. With a growing distaste for the thing, he glared coldly at the stuffed version of himself, who seemed to scowl right back at him.

Suddenly, Gray shot his fist forward and punched the plushy look-alike right off the bed as he growled. "Fuck off, imposter!"

As it hit the ground, a pathetic squeak sounded, signifying it's defeat. Relieved to be rid of it, Gray scratched the back of his head and yawned quietly. Turning toward the foot of the bed, he once again was looking at his own countenance and spiked an eyebrow curiously.

"Huh, I didn't know Juvia had a mirror facing her bed.. That kinky girl.." He stated with a naughty smirk curling his lips.

He nonchalantly started finger combing his messy dark hair as he looked at himself, then froze. "Wait a second.." He mumbled while slightly narrowing his eyes. "I'm not wearing a shirt and tie."

His eyes widened then, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me?!"

Quickly yanking the sheet off him, he hopped off the bed and jetted over to the wall to investigate. His jaw dropped open while he stared incredulously at the large picture of himself in an elaborate gold frame.

"Whoa...that's disturbing. Where does she even _get_ this stuff?" He asked while tilting his head to the side a bit.

He didn't know which unnerved him more, the little plushy Gray or the giant framed picture of himself facing her bed. But what he _did_ know, was that like that stuffed bastard on the ground back there, this had to go.

Juvia carefully opened the door while carrying a tray full of food and tea, with a big smile on her face and a light blue nighty on. "Good morning Gray...-sama?" Seeing the bed empty, the bluenette turned to the opposite wall and tensed.

"Hey, there you are." The ice mage greeted with a small grin.

Juvia's face flushed bright red. "G-Gray-sama, you're naked!" She squeaked.

Unfazed, he raised an eyebrow at the girl. "So where _you_ not that long ago." A corner of his mouth curling up in the tiniest smirk.

Her blush remained as she gently bit her bottom lip and hastily set the tray down onto a small table while stammering. "Yes Juvia was, but... Gray-sama, what are you doing with Juvia's picture?" She inquired anxiously as she noticed the framed portrait of him was removed from the wall and sitting on the ground.

Putting his hands on his hips, Gray answered decisively. "First off, I can't sleep comfortably here while looking at a huge picture of myself and secondly, I don't see why you need it anyway. You have me now, don't you?"

The water mage put her hands to her chest as she felt her heart flutter. 'Juvia can finally call Gray-sama hers?!' Her cheeks warmed gently as an adoring smile curved her mouth. "You're right Gray-sama...Juvia does not need it anymore." She replied in a soft tone.

A small grin settled on his dark features, before he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her flush against him. "Gray-sama, you're still naked." She said while blushing timidly.

He smirked deviously, "Then let's get _you_ naked too." He answered huskily while his hands grasped the bottom of her short nighty and started lifting it up.

Juvia gasped sharply as her cheeks flared up and she gently grabbed his wrists. "Gray-sama!"

He softly chuckled, before bringing his mouth to her neck and began kissing her smooth skin while his hands rested on her lower back. A tiny shiver ran through the bluenette as she smiled and melded into him. Glancing over to the side, she spotted something and slightly furrowed her brow. "Oh, did plushy Gray fall off the bed?" She asked innocently.

Lifting his head up, Gray frowned at the stuffed thing on the floor while replying lowly. "Yes, yes he did."


	6. Don't shoot, I'm naked!

**Here's the latest AU one-shot and I'm gonna rate it M just to be safe. Suggestive themes and minor language. Please **

**enjoy^_^**

...

It was half past midnight when Juvia got the call on the scanner to investigate a suspicious character at the nearby park. She honestly had no idea what to expect, but she had a feeling it wasn't a normal report. She had recently joined the force and being the rookie, she was subjected to her fellow peers sending her on the odd jobs no one else wanted.

Her cruiser turned onto Maple Drive and she slowed down as she approached the park. Juvia wore the standard uniform of a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt and matching slacks with black boots. Her long curly azure hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore a set of blue diamond teardrop stud earrings.

Pulling up along side the curb, the bluenette peered out the window and looked for the individual. Her blue eyes searched vigilantly through the dimly lit park and then she suddenly spotted a young male walking behind a line of shrubs and the first thing she noticed, was that he didn't have a shirt on.

Juvia promptly stopped the car and exited the vehicle. "Sir?"

The man swiftly whipped his head toward her in alarm. Both his hands instantly shot up, palms facing her as he yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

Juvia furrowed her brows as she stepped onto the sidewalk and stopped. He appeared to be in his early twenties with short spiky black hair and a lean muscular physique. Besides him being a suspicious character, Juvia's immediate impression as a single young female, was that he was very good looking.

"Um, Sir may I ask what you're doing here this late at night?" She inquired in a friendly tone, hoping that would put him at ease.

With his hands still up in the air, he answered somewhat hesitantly. "I..lost my phone.."

Juvia raised her eyebrow a bit, before he added. "..And my wallet."

She slightly tilted her head to the side as she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I might be able to help you locate those items, do you want to come over here and I can get your information?"

He absentmindedly twiddled his fingers as he quickly looked her over, seemingly contemplating her request. "Mm, okay."

He then started walking over to her and Juvia let a small smile cross her face. "You can put your hands down Sir, it's alright."

Feeling a little relieved, he dropped his arms to his sides. "Ah, cool."

A bit unsteady on his feet, he strolled toward her and came round the edge of the shrubs. Juvia gasped as her eyes widened significantly, a bright red blush staining her face. "S-Sir! Where are your clothes?!" She asked in a high voice while averting her gaze.

A few feet in front of her, the man stopped and looked down at his bare body while sighing heavily. "Yeah..I lost those too."

The bluenette gulped nervously, trying to remain as professional as possible. "D-Do, you have any idea where they might be?"

His hand came up to ruffle his dark hair as he twisted his mouth pensively. "Well, I've been -hic- trying to figure that out myself."

Juvia looked back at his face, her cheeks still a little flushed. "Have you been drinking tonight?"

The man's dark eyes widened slightly as he froze in place, a very guilty expression on his face. "...Maybe."

She simply gave him a questioning glance, before he lowered his arm and released a loud exhale. "Yeah okay, you got me. But really Miss Officer, I hadn't planned on the night turning out like this. I was just gonna get a few beers then take a cab home, but then the bartender was like '$1 shots!' And so I thought, what the hell, I'll do one shot...But then one shot turned into, several and then I lost my clothes somewhere along the way..which uh, brings us to now." He finished with a sweep of his hand, gesturing to his body.

Juvia blushed again as her gaze instinctively followed his hand, taking in all of his perfectly chiseled frame. Forcibly prying her eyes away, she focused on a tree nearby, while trying to calm her beating heart and the unexpected warmth from growing in her abdomen. Why did he have to be so _Hot_?

"Were you with any friends earlier tonight, that might know where your belongings are?" She asked in a somewhat uneven tone, her bashfulness getting the better of her.

He sighed loudly. "No, I was supposed to meet my friend at the bar, but then that pink-haired bastard bailed on me... Something came up my _Ass_! He's probably just at home watching that stupid dragon movie again."

Juvia knitted her brow in confusion, "Oh.." She then glanced back at him as he scowled bitterly, obviously thinking about his comrade. Her gaze rebelliously shot down to his v-line abs and beyond, making the bluenette flush bright. Shutting her eyes, she inwardly groaned. 'That's it!'

Looking back at his face, she gave him a small smile while lifting her pointer finger. "Um, could you wait here one second please?"

To that, he merely shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing, Miss Officer."

She gave a single nod of her head, before turning on her heel and went to the trunk of her cruiser. Opening it up, she started rummaging through the contents, bending at the waist to get to the back of the space.

Meanwhile, the man cocked his head to the side as a single eyebrow spiked up intriguingly. Checking out her curvy backside in the tight pants she wore, he smirked deviously while nodding his head in approval.

Making a small triumphant noise, Juvia retracted from the trunk with something in her hands, then shut the door. Turning back to the male, she raised her hands up while grinning shyly at him. "Here, I found a blanket for you."

He swiftly looked at the thing, then placed his hands on his hips. "Ah it's cool, I don't get cold easily." He said with a confident smile.

Juvia's cheeks tinted pink as she looked down and let out a short breathy laugh. "Uh, no I mean.. to cover yourself with." She said nervously while glancing back at him.

After a second, his eyes widened in realization as he exclaimed. "Oh yeah! I keep forgetting I'm naked."

She gently furrowed her brows as she wondered how anyone could forget they were nude in public.

Juvia extended her arms, still blushing as she handed him the blanket.

Unfolding the thin red blanket, he twisted his lips. "Hmm.." After some minor struggling with the wrap, he finally got it around his lower body and tied it in a knot at his hip.

"There!" He stated with a proud grin.

Juvia breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she could finally concentrate and stop acting like a giddy schoolgirl. Prolonged exposure to that much hotness, would certainly make anyone feel faint.

"Okay.." She began, regaining her composure and looking at him face to face. "First off, can I get your name?"

Gently scratching the back of his head, he answered casually. "Yep, Gray Fullbuster."

A tiny smile curved her mouth. "Alright Mr. Fullbuster-"

"Just Gray.." He corrected, then a playful smirk crossed his features as he asked. "And what about _you_, Miss Officer?"

She felt her stomach flip and she swallowed hard. "Oh, I'm Officer Lockser, but if you want..you can call me Juvia."

His smirk turned into a full grin as he replied in a husky tone. "Okay, Juvia."

Despite her efforts, Juvia felt heat rising to her cheeks once again and she cursed her body for reacting so strongly to him. Even though he had covered his distracting lower region, that wickedly handsome face of his, could make a porn star swoon.

Clearing her throat, she nervously tucked a stray bang behind her ear and tried to continue as nonchalantly as possible. "So uh, do you remember the name of the bar you were at?"

Gray exhaled quietly while stroking his chin in thought. "It was something weird..like, butterfly or unicorn or something like that."

Juvia raised an eyebrow questionably, wondering what kind of bar he was at. "Well, I'm very familiar with this town's establishments, so anything you can remember would help. Such as, if it was a sports bar or a tavern?"

To that, he shrugged his shoulders, completely drawing a blank. "It had bar stools and tables.." He offered meagerly.

She sighed softly, that description applied to every restaurant and bar in Northern America.

"How about the bartenders, do you remember what they looked like? Or, can you recall what color shirts the waiters had on?" She asked.

He knitted his brows together, as his intoxicated mind struggled to recall details about the night. He suddenly perked up. "Oh! I do remember the owner was sitting on the bar.. He was this tiny old lil' dude.." Gray described as he flattened his hand and dipped it down, trying to estimate the guy's height.

"He kinda reminded me of Santa Claus...except he was really short..and he wasn't fat at all...didn't really have a beard either..hmm.." Gray trailed off, as he got increasingly more confused.

Juvia gave him a very perplexed look, before she put her hand up to her mouth while pondering. 'Hmm, who could be confused as Santa Claus to an inebriated person?'

After a second, she looked back to Gray. "Was the bouncer, this really tall muscular guy with spiky silver-y hair and a scar on his face?"

A spark of recognition flashed in his dark eyes as he perked up. "Hey yeah! He kept lecturing me on how to be a Real man. It was kind of pissing me off, cause obviously I _am_ a man.." He commented while placing his hands on his hips and frowning angrily.

A tiny blush tinted the bluenette's cheeks as she bit her lip while thinking to herself. 'And _then_ some..'

But she quickly pushed away her impure thoughts with a subtle shake of her head and refocused her attention. "If I remember correctly, it's called Fairy Tail Tavern."

With that, Gray pointed at her and yelled excitedly. "That's it! I knew it was something weird! Wait, didn't I say that?" He asked while furrowing his brows and slightly tilting his head to the side.

Juvia tried not to smile as she gently shook her head. "Not exactly..but the good news is that place is fairly close by.." She stated, before she clasped her hands behind her back and nervously twiddled her fingers. "Um, if you want.. I could give you a ride over there?"

A very surprised, yet pleased smile stretched across Gray's face that made her heart flutter unexpectedly.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" He exclaimed brightly.

She swallowed hard, trying to remain poised. "Sure, it's no problem."

His smile widened as he looked at her, making the girl shift anxiously. "Wow, you're the coolest cop ever!"

Juvia beamed shyly at him. "Oh, thank you."

He simply nodded his head in response and she softly cleared her throat. "So, shall we go?" She asked sweetly while taking a step towards the cruiser.

Gray perked up and lifted his fist in the air. "Yeah, let's go find my pants!"

The bluenette hid her smile as she turned toward the driver door and opened it up.

"Here, you can sit up in the front." She instructed when he looked at the back seat door apprehensively.

His expression relaxed as he turned to the passenger side with relief. "Sweet."

As Juvia settled into the driver's seat, Gray opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Whoa, look at all these switches!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, inspecting all the gadgets and electronics next to the dashboard.

Juvia turned on the car while grinning to herself, he was just like a kid checking out a new toy on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, we're given a manual that's over 50 pages long, just for operating the devices on the dashboard alone." She said while putting the car in drive and started turning around to exit the park.

"Christ on a cracker! Ooo, is that one of those thingys!?" Gray asked while pointing to a rectangular black box with multiple buttons and knobs on the front.

Juvia spiked a slender eyebrow as she replied. "You mean a scanner?"

He cast her a quick glance. "Is that what you use to call for back-up and stuff?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He beamed enthusiastically. "Then, yeah! A scanner!"

She tried hard not to laugh at his overwhelming excitement, for what had become so mundane to her.

As he leaned in to get a closer look at the scanner, he suddenly started sniffing the air, causing her brows to furrow. He turned his head toward her, then leaned in and took another sniff, which made her eyes widen nervously.

"Wow, you smell good." He commented while sitting back in his seat.

Juvia flushed brightly at the unexpected compliment. "I-I do?"

His lips curled into a smirk as he added. "And I'm not just saying that cause you have a gun."

A tiny giggle escaped her mouth. "Well, thank you."

His hand came up and lazily finger combed his black hair as he commented. "It's weird. I never thought cops would smell like that."

That made her curious, as she quickly looked his way. "..Well, what did you think we smelled like?"

Gray stroked his chin pensively. "Mm, like.. leather and ...justice."

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He slowly nodded his head then looked back at her. "But you just smell...yummy."

A substantial heat rose to the girl's face as she kept her gaze facing front, too afraid to look him in the eye. "T-Thanks."

A corner of his mouth curled upward as his eyes started roving her figure, wondering what she looked like underneath all that heavy clothing and equipment.

"So Juvia.." He began lowly.

She nearly jumped upon hearing him use her name and in such a velvety tone, that her heart started to race. She dared a glance at him, seeing a playful gleam in his eyes.

"How long have you been a cop?" He asked while raising his brow slightly.

She swallowed and looked back out the windshield. "Almost two months now."

Gray raised his brow in surprise. "Wow, so you're still new, huh?"

"Fairly new. Yeah." She answered casually.

"Do you get your own handcuffs?" He questioned in a rich voice.

Juvia knitted her brows together, finding that question a bit random. "Um, yeah I do."

A mysterious spark flashed in his onyx eyes as he replied calmly. "That's cool."

The bluenette kept her gaze focused ahead of her and shifted in her seat, confused as to why her stomach was flipping.

Gray smirked deviously as he watched her nervous antics, before he heard her speak up. "I think this is the place coming up here."

Looking out the windshield, he saw them pulling up to the entrance of Fairy Tail Tavern and his eyes lit up. "Yeah, now I remember this place!"

Stopping the car, Gray quickly opened his door and hopped out of the vehicle, with Juvia not far behind.

At the entrance, stood the bouncer with spiky silver who upon seeing Gray, burst into a hearty laugh. "Hey, it's that guy who was apparently too _manly_ for his clothes! Ha ha ha!"

Gray glared coldly at the large oaf as he growled. "Well I need them back now, so where are they!?"

The burly man wiped away a fake tear and gestured with his head to the inside of the tavern. "Ask my sister Lisanna, she's behind the bar."

Gray nodded his head then moved to go inside as Juvia walked up and the bouncer cocked his head to the side. But before he could ask, she stated quickly. "I'm just helping this gentleman get his belongings back."

He raised his chin, then started laughing again as she went past him. "It takes a _real_ man to get a police escort!"

Juvia shook her head, finally understanding what Gray was carrying on about earlier.

Walking into the rowdy tavern, a brief silence fell over the patrons as they saw the unusual sight of a man in nothing but a blanket 'round his waist, being followed by a police officer.

But the awkwardness was swiftly broken, when a flirty whistle was directed at Gray by a hammered girl with long wavy brown hair and a swimsuit top on. Raucous laughter ensued as another girl with light purple hair and glasses wiggled a dollar bill at Gray teasingly, making him narrow his eyes and growl furiously.

Juvia tried not to titter with amusement and averted her gaze to the floor. Getting to the bar, a young girl with short silver hair and blue eyes smiled warmly at Gray.

"Oh good, you came back! I believe you forgot these." She offered while reaching behind the bar and presented a bundle of clothes to Gray.

A happy and relieved grin spread across his face as he took the garments off her hands. "Yes! Thank you!"

The bartender giggled lightheartedly at him. "No problem."

Gray quickly put on his jeans and zipped them up, before he untied the blanket from around his hips, then fastened his belt. He stepped into his boots, then flung his shirt over his shoulder and turned to the bartender, saying another thanks before he went back to Juvia.

The bluenette smiled as he approached her. "Well that's a relief, huh?"

He grinned in return, flashing his white teeth. "You have no idea."

As the two of them exited the tavern, the bouncer instantly started chuckling to himself, making Gray cast a scowl his direction.

"So, are you gonna call a cab still?" Juvia asked, distracting him from the annoying bouncer.

Gray quietly sighed while reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. "Nah, I'll just get my roommate to pick me up. He's still awake."

Juvia nodded her head, then reached for the blanket in his hand. "I'll take that."

Handing it to her, he smiled earnestly. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

She beamed back at him, her blue eyes sparkling prettily as she went to put it away. "I'm glad it came in handy."

He watched her open the trunk and toss the blanket inside, before he looked down at his phone and widened his eyes. "Jesus! Eight missed calls?"

Juvia closed the trunk, then looked at him standing there, texting on his cell and she chewed her lip nervously. After a pause, she went over to the passenger side of her cruiser, opened the door and started rummaging inside.

Gray sighed heavily and stuffed the phone back in his pocket, as she stood up and turned toward him while clearing her throat. A barely noticeable blush tinted her cheeks as she fiddled with something in her hands. "So, if you uh, ever need any help with..whatever."

She then handed him a business card, as he gently furrowed his brows and looked at it. "That's the number for the department where I work. But I, wrote my cell number on the back there." She added shyly.

Gray immediately flipped the card over and grinned handsomely, his dark eyes slowly rising up to hers.

She gulped anxiously and quickly shut the car door, her nerves clearly getting the best of her.

"Well, I might be calling on your help _very_ soon, Officer Lockser." Gray said huskily, a suggestive smirk curling his lips while his fingers absentmindedly played with the card.

Juvia's heart jumped up into her throat and feeling her daily supply of courage running low, she started walking backwards toward the driver's side door, making her exit. "Sure, whenever is cool. I-I'm flexible." She said in a high pitched voice as she side stepped closer to the door.

Gray spiked an eyebrow. "You're flexible, huh?" His deep voice dripping with innuendo.

Juvia's hand blindly searched for the door handle as her face got increasingly more hot. "I-I mean my schedule is open, not my legs. I mean!"

Gray's eyes widened drastically, as he nearly choked from that Freudian slip up. "Wha?"

All the color drained from Juvia's face as she squeaked loudly. "I mean I'm free!" With that she yanked open the door and swiftly ducked inside.

Gray smiled in amusement and leaned down, resting his forearms on the passenger door with the window rolled down, watching the girl snap on her seat belt. "Thanks for all your help Juvia. I owe you."

She met his gaze for a second before looking at the dashboard. "No it's okay. You don't owe me anything." She said then turned the key over, starting the car.

A small smirk spread across his dark features. "But I want to." He stated in a rich tone, getting her attention.

"Well, I'm fine with whatever. So uh, take care Mr. Ful-"

"Gray." He corrected again, making her blush.

"Um, take care Gray." She stated softly.

He grinned wide, liking the sound of his name coming from her lips. "You too Juvia."

She gave him the tiniest smile and put the car into gear as Gray straightened himself and stepped back onto the sidewalk. He watched her cruiser pull away from the curb and head down the empty street as his hands dipped into his pockets.

After a minute, he turned his head to the side and saw the bouncer smiling at him with his hands resting on his hips. "It takes a _real_ man to hit on a Police Officer!"

Gray sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes skyward. "Oh my god, shut up!"

...


End file.
